X-23: The Renegades
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: The second story of Kirika and Laura. The DC universe is in for a shock, and heavy changes to certain characters. i own nothing except for the OCs of the Renegades.
1. The More Things Change-

**Me: The first chapter in the next story for Laura and Kirika.**

**Kirika: How many times is this going to happen to us?**

**Me: Haven't decided yet. On with the story!**

**The More Things Change…**

"This is stupid." = Talking

"_Get out of my head!"_ = Thinking

"[We stop the bad guys.]" = Comms/Radios/Intercoms

Earth 16:

"I'm Batman, and this is Gotham," the bat themed hero said to them.

Laura and Kirika looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Well thanks for the help, but we didn't need it," Kirika says to him.

"…Try not to walk into random alleyways," Batman said before using his grappler to propel himself onto a nearby building.

"I suggest we leave before something else happens," Laura said as she and Kirika left the alley. They started walking around for ten minutes before Laura spotted a motorcycle shop.

"We need transportation," Laura said as she pointed to the shop.

"You do realize we're supposed to be heroes right?" Kirika asked. "We don't do that kind of shit."

"We need it, and I don't think they have anything that could stop us."

"…Fine," Kirika said as Laura started running at the window.

Just before hitting it, she jumped and crashed straight through the window. The alarms went off as she grabbed two keys. She looked at the keys and then to the bikes. She spotted a Kawasaki that matched the first key, and a Victory that matched the second key. Laura smiled and tossed the first key to Kirika.

"Let's go," Laura shouted as she started the Victory.

Kirika nodded in reply. As she was starting the Victory, a single cop car stopped outside.

"[Come out with your hands up,]" a man in a trench coat said into a microphone after stepping out of the car.

Laura revved her bike's engine before driving straight through the door. Kirika quickly followed as the officer jumped back into the car before going after them. Laura started looking around before spotting a turn they could use. She leaned the bike before sending her claws into the ground to make the turn faster **[Similar to what Logan did in X-Men Origins]**. Kirika did the same thing as she got to the turn and caught up with Laura after two seconds. Kirika looked behind them to see two more cars now chasing them.

"Uh, Laura…?"

"I'm working on it," Laura said as she spotted a tunnel. "This way."

They both went into the tunnel and had to start maneuvering in between cars. After passing a couple of cars, they managed to lose the police. Unfortunately, when they got outside the tunnel, more cops hade shown up.

"_Oh crap,"_ Laura thought as she and Kirika just barely slipped by the cars. Laura looked up to see a helicopter open up the side for a sniper to start aiming at them.

"What the fuck! All we did was steal two motorcycles," Kirika shouted as the sniper started shooting at them.

"I agree, complete overkill," Laura said.

"I repeat, this is Detective Trevor Jackson, Gordon has ordered we stop these freaks anyway we can. Lethal force authorized," Jackson said **[Notes for future reference, Jackson is going to be someone who criticizes the Renegades, Laura and Kirika in particular]**.

"I really don't think Gordon would say that Detective," the officer in the driver seat said.

"Shut up and drive."

"Yes sir," the driver said as she looked back at the two people they were chasing.

"_No one makes a fool of me,"_ Jackson thought to himself.

Laura and Kirika had to keep swerving their bikes to avoid having the tires shot. As Laura was righting hers, the sniper shot a round at her head. The bullet impacted, and bounced off her adamantium skull. The sniper's eyes went wide as he saw Laura, with a chunk of her face shot off and revealing her skeleton, flip him off as her face healed.

"He's probably freaking out now," Kirika said to her sister as they noticed another tunnel.

"Head left," Laura shouted as she turned her bike.

They went through the tunnel and lost the copter. A few quick turns later, they also lost the cars. Kirika found a small ditch they could hide in for a bit before finding somewhere to sleep.

"We can stay here for a while," Kirika said as she sat down on a lump.

"Hey!" the lump shouted in a feminine voice.

Kirika jumped off and instantly popped out her claws. The lump removed the black blanket covering her and revealed a girl around their ages with short black hair and purple bangs that covered half her face. Though she must have been a run away since her clothes were in great condition, and Kirika noticed a phone in the girl's pocket.

"Find your own spot," she said.

She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed Kirika's claws. Her eyes instantly went wide and she stuck up her hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Uh…of course if you want this spot…"

"We just need a place to lay low for a bit. Do you mind sharing for a short time?" Kirika asked as Laura crossed her arms.

"Oh…uh…sure. I don't mind. But I need out of this place, mind bringing me with you?" the girl asked.

Kirika and Laura looked at each other for a bit, silently debating whether or not to bring her with them. After five minutes, they decided that they needed a guide in this universe and agreed to take her. Kirika sheathed her claws, causing the girl to look at her questioningly.

"So you guys are freaks to huh?" she asked them.

"What?" Laura said.

The girl smirked as she suddenly became a shadow and disappeared before reforming at the other end of the tunnel.

"Audrey Tomson, at your service," Audrey said with a bow.

"Kirika Yoshida. And this is my sister Laura Kinney," Kirika said in reply, giving Audrey a bow in return.

"Nice to meet ya," Audrey said as she held out her hand for Laura to shake.

Laura kept her arms cross and just glared, unblinking, at Audrey.

"Is she always like that?"

"Not with me," Kirika said as Audrey's phone started ringing.

Audrey pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, before frowning and answering.

"Trixie, I already said I'm not coming back, stop calling me…I know my parents a-…wait they're worried…Well how do I know they won't go back to treating me like a freak if I go back…fine, but if they start acting like I'm a freak again…yeah, see you later," Audrey said before hanging up. Looking up, she saw Laura and Kirika staring at her questioningly.

"I ran away from home about three, three and a half, weeks ago."

"I'm guessing you broke more than a few laws," Laura said.

"Better than being treated like a damn freak of nature at home," Audrey said.

"We can relate," Kirika said. "We may not be called freaks at home, but everywhere else we are."

"Hey, you guys look like you could use a place to stay still. How about you stay at my friend's place for a while?"

"That could work. We'll have to-…"

"Don't worry about your powers. Trixie has powers to, though try not to hide things from her, she's telepathic and telekinetic," Audrey said as she got behind Laura.

"How far away is your friend's house?" Kirika asked as she started up her bike.

"…A couple of cities away," Audrey replied.

"Fuck. Let's just get going," Laura said as she started her bike.

Six hours of driving later, they were in front of Trixie's house. Kirika had offered to drop off Audrey, but she had said her family's house wasn't that far and started walking there.

Laura pushed the bikes up to the garage door as Kirika rang the door bell.

"Just a sec," a man called from the other side.

The door opened to reveal a red haired man wearing US army PT sweats and dog tags around his neck.

"Who are you?" he asked as a red haired girl popped up behind him.

"They're friends, dad," the girl said.

"Alright come in…wait 'they'?" the man said.

"We actually have two motorcycles, do you mind opening the garage for us?" Kirika asked.

The man looked at the red haired girl, who looked like his daughter, and she nodded at him before he left. Half a minute later, the garage door opened and Laura was able to push the bikes in.

"Try not to hit Lola," the man said as he pointed to a black Chevy Camero with silver stripes and silver flames at the wheels.

Laura nodded as she put the bike on the other side of the garage. As she was setting up their kick stands, she noticed a picture of the man, a very young Trixie, and a woman who looked like an older Trixie. In the picture they were all smiling and laughing. Behind them was the house and what looked like a beat up version of Lola.

"Who's that?" Kirika asked as she noticed what Laura was staring at.

"Me, Trixie, and her mother, Jasmine," the man said with a look of sadness.

"What happened to her?" Kirika asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said.

Kirika nodded as Laura shrugged and went inside. Kirika quickly followed and they found Trixie sitting in the living room watching a talk show.

"[…real humans, people!?]" A man asked on the TV.

"Idiots," Trixie said as she changed the channel. It was now on local news. Kirika sat down next to her and watched the news woman talk about a group called the Justice League. From the sound of it, they were this world's Avengers.

"[Also, news from Gotham says that two teenage metahumans stole from a well known motorcycle shop.]" Laura walked in carrying two sleeping bags and two pillows. "[Normally this wouldn't be news worthy, but they were metahumans, and rumor has it that they may be part of Intergang and that they were heading towards Metropolis. Back to you Jim,]" the news woman said as Kirika started to get up. She turned around and slammed right into Trixie's dad.

"I'm assuming those metahumans are you and your sister," he said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, so?" Kirika said defensively. Trixie's dad leaned close to her face before replying.

"You have my daughter's blessing, so I won't kick you out for that, but if you pose a threat to my family I will put you down, hard," he said with extreme seriousness.

"Understood."

"Good," he said as he backed up, "now you and your sister get some rest. Trixie suggested I enroll you in her school, and I have something to ask the both of you."

"Yes sir," Kirika said as she went over to where Laura was.

"By the way, my name's Andrew Jones," Andrew said as he went upstairs.

"Nice to meet you guys," Trixie said as she pulled a blanket over herself and fell asleep on the couch. Laura and Kirika looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"_This is going to be interesting,"_ they thought before lying down and going to sleep.

**Me: And that's the end of the first chapter.**

**Trin: And five of the members of the Renegades down already.**

**Kirika: Yep…this is going to be longer than the last story isn't it?**

**Me: Oh hell yes. VR Commando ATA out!**


	2. -The More They Stay the Same

**Me: Here's the next chapter.**

**Trin: You do realize that you changed Shadow's look right?**

**Audrey (Shadow): I us highlights. My hair color will be how my pic is during and after this chapter.**

**Me: Exactly. Now-…**

**Trixie: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: +shoot her a glare that would put Batman to shame+**

**Trixie: +backing away in terror+ Sorry.**

…**The More They Stay the Same**

"For the ASD!" = Talking

"_I hope they have a plan."_ = Thinking

"[Team two falling back!]" = Comms/Radios/Intercoms

Earth 16 (DC universe):

"Hey, get up!" Trixie shouts as she kicks Kirika in the leg, waking her up. She clutches her foot after Kirika wakes up.

"You could've just said to get up," Kirika says as she groggily sits up.

"What the hell? Are your bones metal or something?"

"Actually yes they are," Kirika says as she wakes up Laura.

"Next time, tell me that before I try to kick you awake," Trixie says as she lets go of her foot and hands Laura and Kirika clothes to wear.

Kirika looks at her shirt, a green one with a silver dragon on it, and raises an eyebrow at Trixie. Laura looks at her shirt, a bark blue one without any designs, and starts changing into it before looking for a jacket. Kirika was also given jeans and a pair of white and red sneakers, while Laura got a pair of black pants and a matching belt. Laura changed into hers before putting her boots back on.

"Well now you guys look like normal teenagers," Trixie says. "Quick question, what was with the outfits you had before?"

Kirika and Laura looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement.

"Don't ask," they both said.

"Well the bus leaves in ten minutes so we should leave now," Trixie said as she handed them two bags before grabbing hers.

"Let's go then," Laura said as she walked out the door, quickly followed by Kirika and Trixie.

They got to the stop after about five minutes. Trixie started to tell them where her school was when someone interrupted her.

"Oh look, the freak's got some new friends," some girl said behind them Laura turned her head to see a blonde with blue streaks in her hair, a pink shirt with the word princess on it, blue skinny jeans, and pink shoes smiling at them. "They freaks to, or do they feel pity for you?"

"Shut up, Tracy," Trixie said without turning around.

"What, did I hurt your friends' feelings?" Tracy said in a mocking tone.

"No, I'm just looking out for your well being."

"You know, you should ditch her and come with me. Unless you think the freak is cool or something," Tracy said as she fixed her hair.

"I don't like when people I consider my friends are called freaks," Laura said to Tracy. "And people I don't like tend to have a short life span."

Tracy managed to keep the 'I'm so much better than you' look, but her eyes showed she was getting a little nervous. Kirika smirked at that, which made her even more nervous.

"The stupid tough girl act isn't fooling anyone," Tracy said as she crossed her arms.

"It's not an act," Laura said as the bus showed up, "but I promised not to make a scene."

"_And show that we aren't normal,"_ Kirika thought as she got on the bus.

Several hours later, they were sitting in their last class of the day with Trixie. Andrew had managed to get them registered in the school, and get them the same classes as Trixie. They were currently sitting through a lecture from their teacher, who was saying something about a country neither of them recognized called Bayalia.

"_It's an independent country run by a dictator named Queen Bee,"_ Trixie said in their heads. _"Funny thing is that Queen Bee is a supervillain, but her diplomatic immunity keeps the Justice League from arresting her. The Renegades just don't have enough firepower to go in and take her out."_

"Shit," the teacher said as he looked at the time, "I've got to go. Ms. Salvador should be in shortly."

He quickly left and the students in class started talking to each other. Kirika looked around and saw a guy in a black t-shirt with a red shield emblem talking to a red head in a cheer outfit. **[I know, them going to the same school seems a little corny, but I needed a reason for them to commonly come in contact with each other.]** Trixie looked angrily at them, as the cheerleader stared back. The guy next to her had a face that seemed to be permanently angry. A trait that made both Kirika and Laura think of home. Before they could ask Trixie about those two, some one barged in.

"Sorry I'm late class, Mr. Jackson's failure to leave on time made me think his trip was cancelled," a Latina woman with glasses said. "As you all know, I'm a chemistry teacher, not social sciences so…do what you usually do."

She sat down behind the desk and looked at her watch, silently counting down. As she mouthed one, the class erupted into chaos. She laughed to herself before getting up.

"Thank you all for getting me 50 bucks from Mr. Franks," she said with a laugh. "Now get to work." She pulled out a group of papers and started having them passed out to the class. Trixie raised her hand to get Ms. Salvador's attention.

"Yes Ms. Jones?"

"The two new students, Laura and Kirika, they don't know this stuff."

"I'm sure someone can help them," she said as her eyes darted between Trixie and the cheerleader. "But I think someone they don't know yet should help them, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Trixie said as she slumped in her desk. _"Say hi to my _favorite_ Martian for me would ya?"_

Before they could question what Trixie meant, Ms Salvador called over the red head.

"Ms. Morse, please help our two new students," she said to the girl.

"Sure," Morse said as Ms. Salvador walked off. "Hi, my name's Megan Morse."

"Kirika Yoshida," Kirika said as she did an awkward bow while seated. Laura just glared at her. "And this is my sister Laura Kinney."

Megan's expression became puzzled for a bit before her smile returned. She looked at Laura's paper before starting to help with the questions. Kirika started working on hers, as it was coincidentally about her home country of Japan, when she felt something in the back of her head. She turned around to see no one, and the feeling was still there.

"Get out of my head," Laura said quietly, looking at Megan as she did.

"What?" Megan asked as a scent hit Kirika's nose. She recognized it as the smell of nervousness.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know a telepath when I see, and feel one," Laura said as she quietly popped out her claws.

She moved her hand to where only she, Megan, and Kirika could see the claws. Megan gulped before smiling nervously.

"I…I don't know what-…"

"If you want to play it that way, you can find out what I learned in dealing with telepaths," Laura said threateningly.

Kirika looked behind them to see the guy in the t-shirt slowly getting up. She looked at the clock and sighed with relief. Ten seconds until it rings. She looked back at Ms. Salvador and Trixie to see that both of them were staring at the group.

"_Not good,"_ Kirika thought to herself as the bell rang.

She and Laura started to grab there stuff when Ms. Salvador spoke up.

"Ms. Jones, Ms. Morse, Mr. Kent, and you two," she said as she pointed to Laura and Kirika, "sit back down."

"Ha, the freaks are getting what they disserve," Tracy whispered to one of her friends.

Laura, Kirika, and the Kent kid glared at her as she left. Once the last student left the room, Ms. Salvador closed the door to the room.

"Ok, what the hell are you all thinking?" she asked in an annoyed voice as she removed her glasses.

"I'm just trying to make friends," Megan said as she tried to scoot away form Laura, only for chains to appear and keep her where she was.

"Don't even think about it," she said as Laura raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I don't care if you want to make friends, but you don't try to enter someone's mind to do it."

"It's a good way to make enemies and get yourself killed," Laura said matter-of-factly.

"You hurt her, I break you," Kent said menacingly.

"I doubt you could," Laura said getting up.

"Wanna try it?" Kent shouted as he got up also. Suddenly a green crystal appeared at his feet and he suddenly started wobbling.

"Not in my class," Ms. Salvador said. "You wanna fight, then take her to your Junior League's club house."

"Wait…Junior League?" Kirika asked.

"Remember when I made that reference to the League and the Renegades?" Trixie asked. Laura and Kirika nodded. "Trin and I are part of the Renegades."

"So then these two are part of the League?"

"Not exactly," Megan said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'm the niece of Martian Manhunter."

"And I'm a clone of Superman." Kent said.

"I guess there are two clones her then," Laura said, causing everyone except Kirika to stare at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Megan asked.

"I'm a clone of the X-Man Wolverine."

"Well then I guess we have something in common," Kent said, his attitude unchanged.

"How about we go somewhere that a fight between you two will go unnoticed," Trixie said as Trin, Ms. Salvador, closed her eyes. A second later, a machine appeared next to her. Everyone else looked at it questioningly.

"What you've never seen the original Star Trek?" she questioned. "Kids these days, no respect for the classics…I just sounded really old just then didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did Trin," Trixie said as she stepped into the teleporter. A beam of light surrounded her before she disappeared. Kirika and Laura looked at each other before Kirika stepped in. Just like with Trixie, she was surrounded by a white light before disappearing and then reappearing in some forest somewhere. Ten minutes later, the rest of the group was there with them.

"I made copies of us to leave the school like normal people," Trin said. "Now you can go ahead and duke it out Conner and Laura."

"Let me guess I have to-…" Conner was interrupted by a quick fist to the face. He instantly hit back with his full strength. Laura went flying into a nearby tree, toppling it onto her as she slumped to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Conner shouted as he ran to help out Laura only to stop when blades went through the tree, cutting it in half and making it fall off of Laura.

She stood up and growled as she started charging Conner. He punched her in the gut, making her cough up blood as she sent her boot into his gut before popping out her claw. Conner was surprised when the blade pierced his skin. She pulled it out as Conner fell backwards. He laid still, allowing the sun to help him heal. A few seconds later, all that remained of the stab wound was a hole in his shirt. He got back up as Laura wiped the blood from her mouth.

Conner yelled as he ran at Laura. Laura responded with her own yell as she ran at Conner. They were about to impact when some one yelled at them.

"Enough!" someone shouted from above them. Everyone looked up to see a man in a red and blue suit hovering in mid air, along with several other people.

"If it isn't the red and blue boy scout himself. How you been Kent?" Trin asked in a mocking tone.

"Normally I'd be threatening to arrest you, but this takes a higher priority," Superman said.

"What do you want Clark?"

"You'll need to see for yourself," he said as green bubbles appeared around them.

"Wait, the Junior League hasn't even gotten to go to the Watchtower have they?" Trixie asked with a smirk towards Megan, whose skin had become green.

"No…but we are now," Megan said.

"This doesn't count, seeing as the Renegades have all been to the Watchtower…_twice_."

Megan and Trixie stared at each other in a way that Laura had begun to see as a psychic battle.

Ten minutes of flying later they were in front of a space station that was made out of an asteroid. Kirika looked a little past it and gasped. A portal like the ones that had taken her and Laura had appeared behind the station, and through it was coming an Earth.

**Me: Cliffhanger ending.**

**Trin (twin): Not really bro.**

**Me: It's close enough.**

**Trin (Renegades): Interesting place to stop at though.**

**Me: That's why I said it was close enough. Also, I know Conner and Laura's fight was short. I wanted to get to the Marvel universe Earth going through the portal. Also for future reference, the entire main Marvel Universe will now be in the Young Justice DC Universe.**

**Deadpool: I'M BACK!**

**Me: Don't rub it in or you're stuck on the Marvel Earth. VR Commando ATA out!**


	3. Reunion

**Me: Well another introduction of the COR.**

**Trin: Why can't you make a story that doesn't have to do with the multiverse?**

**Me: Ok, you can't blame me for this one sis. I needed an excuse bring Marvel's Civil War into the DC Universe.**

**Audrey: This will be…interesting to say the least.**

**Reunion**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"[Comms/Radios/Intercoms]"

Reality [?], COR Prowler Thanatos, in orbit above Earth DC16a1:

"We are flying dark Commander," an Ensign named Jose Gonzalez said from the weapons control station.

"Good, keep us that way," a Sangheili COR Navy Commander, Dralac Naromee said.

"Why are we doing this again?" a Quarian Ensign asked from her post at navigation. Suddenly the hologram of ship's AI, Dante, appeared.

"We're observing and recording the data," he said.

"And after that?"

"That depends on the outcome of this event. There has only been one other reality merger recorded, and those realities were destroyed because of it."

"Well that's a cheery thought," some one said from behind them. They turned around to see the pilot, a former Republic Clone Pilot, Dex.

"If these realities aren't destroyed, we're to help get them items to travel between the two Earths. I look forward to seeing if they survive," Dante said before shutting off his hologram.

"And now we watch to see if these guys die," the navigator said.

"You're very morbid Xena," Gonzalez said as he looked back at his screen.

Reality [?], Justice League Watchtower, in orbit above Earth:

Kirika watched the other Earth come through the portal. It was strange, seeing an entire planet come through one of those. She kept trying to find an analogy to make of it, but she couldn't.

"We have to stop that Earth from getting through," Superman suddenly said, causing Kirika to return her attention to the meeting.

"We don't know what will happen if we stop it," Wonder Woman said.

"We don't know what happens if we let it come through either," Batman said.

"Alright, we vote on it. Stop it, or let it come," Superman said as he activated the table's holograms.

Everyone put in their votes. The entire exchange took at least a minute. After that, Superman looked at the vote count.

"Ten to five for stopping it, and five voted to try communicating with whoever's on that Earth," he said before getting up.

Everyone else got up also just as several people burst in. Kirika turned around to see a blonde girl in an outfit that was similar to Superman's, a guy in grey armor with a red visor, a man in combat armor with a strange helmet and a jet pack, a guy in a red and black, militaristic version of Green Arrow's outfit, and a guy with a brown jacket over a bullet proof vest with a red symbol on it and a red helmet.

"We vote communication," the man in combat armor said. His voice was distorted, but his scent was the same. The man was Andrew Jones. Kirika looked back at Laura, who was staring at the hologram of the other Earth.

"That's still only nine votes," Superman said as he looked at Laura and Kirika. "You two are the only ones left, what are your votes?"

"I vote communication," Kirika said. Everyone looked to Laura as the tie breaker.

"Sorry sis, but I vote to stop it," Laura said to everyone.

"Alright then, let's go," Superman said as everyone got up to leave. "Kara, Hal and, John, you're with me."

"Sure Clark," Kara said as she quickly followed him and the two Green Lanterns.

"Alright, everyone separate into teams, stop that planet from coming through at all costs," Batman said as everyone got moving.

Reality [?], COR Prowler Thanatos, in orbit above Earth DC16a1:

"Uh…boss, the League is heading towards the planet. I think they plan on stopping it," Xena said suddenly.

"Well let them. It's not like it'll do anything if they do," Dralac said.

"Funny you should say that," Dante said as his hologram appeared. "Scans show that if the merger is stopped now…well we won't want to be in this reality to say the least."

"Crap, bring us to full alert! All hands to battle stations! Do not let the League stop the merger; it's too late for that now!" Dralac shouted into the intercom as the lights in the ship turned red and the ship itself started moving towards the Leaguers.

Reality [?], Orbit around unknown Earth, Sol system:

Batman looked at his ships scanners to see a silhouette suddenly appear to the starboard side. He looked right to see a ship heading straight towards them, weapons powering up.

"Looks like the people that caused this are attacking," he said over the com-link.

"[I'll handle it,]" Kara said as she turned around.

"No, focus on stopping that planet. The rest of us will handle the ship."

He looked over to the only other ship and saw Hawkman give him a thumbs-up from the cockpit before he turned it to face the unknown ship.

As that ship pulled forward Batman noticed a small portal appear in front of Superman's team.

"_I'm sure Clark can handle it,"_ he thought to himself before arming the Batwing's missiles.

Kirika looked at Nano, who was sitting next to her and Laura. Nano turned his head and nodded at her.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," he said.

"[Nano, outside,]" Hawkman said from the intercom.

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" he said to Laura.

Laura didn't acknowledge his words and continued to stare at the screen in front of her. Nano shrugged before heading to the airlock. The inner door opened and he stepped through. It closed and after a minute they heard the outer door open.

"Hey, where's Nano heading?" Shadow asked. She had shown up as everyone was getting into the shuttle.

"Don't know," Kirika said as the shuttle suddenly shook from an impact.

"[Brace yourselves, we're crash landing on that unknown Earth,]" Hawkman said as every held onto something.

The shuttle suddenly started shaking from reentry. After five minutes, the shuttle hit the ground, and kept going for a bit before stopping. Though the inside was mostly in one piece, the outside of the shuttle was utterly destroyed.

"Ouch," Hawkman said as he left the cockpit. Everyone had survived the crash, but a few of them had gotten broke bones from it.

"Is everyone alright?" Supersoldier asked as he got himself and Thinker out.

"I think I broke a rib…or all of them," Shadow said through winces as she got out of her seat.

Laura and Kirika walked over to the door and tried to open it. When it didn't move they unsheathed their claws and shoved them through the door. At the same time, someone on the other end shoved their claws through.

"Logan!?" both girls asked.

"Laura, Kirika, that you in there?" he asked from his side of the door.

"Yeah, we're in here."

"Hold on, I'm gonna have Tin Man rip off the door," he said as a metal fist was shoved through the door. It pulled back and brought the door back with it. The now open cargo hold revealed a small group of X-Men consisting of Logan, Colossus, Shadowcat, Jubilee **[I'm using my version of Jubilee that didn't lose her powers]**, and Cyclops.

"Good to see you two," Logan said as Laura and Kirika ran up and hugged him. "Quick question, who are your friends?"

"Introductions later," Andrew said as he carried Thinker over his shoulders. His helmet was off revealing his face to them. "Right now we need to get our wounded out of the shuttle."

"I'm fine dad,' Thinker said, though the way she sounded disagreed with her statement.

Cyclops nodded before the X-Men started helping people out of the shuttle. Shadow's leg was broken, and they had to help her walk off the shuttle. As they were getting everyone off, Supergirl slammed into the ground in front of them. As she got up, Superman and Nano slammed into the ground next to her. Everyone looked up to see a man in a black and silver jacket, black and silver camo pants, a black shirt and combat boots hovered in mid-air, his arms crossed in front of him.

"You really need to stop. You have no idea what stopping this will cause," he said as Supergirl flew at him.

She slammed into him and they both went flying out of view. Two seconds later they came back, the man holding Supergirl by the neck.

He slammed her into the ground before grabbing Nano, who had tried to sneak up on him, and throwing him into Superman. Superman and Nano were thrown backwards as Supergirl tried to punch him in the face.

The man grabbed Kara's arm and twisted it behind her back before kicking her into Superman and Nano. The three of them quickly recovered as Laura and Kirika jumped at him. He spun around and kicked both of them into a tree with one move. Colossus charged at him as Nano did the same thing. Both of them were met with a quickly generated force field around the man who grabbed both of them before slamming them together. Hawkman and Hawkwoman then tried to dive into him with their maces. He grabbed Hawkman's and used him as a weapon against Hawkwoman.

As they slammed into the ground, Logan started slicing at him. He sent several quick jabs into Logan, whose body suddenly went limp.

Superman and Supergirl suddenly reentered the fight, only to be knocked back out of it from two fists to their faces. Nano morphed his arms into ion canons and tried to shoot the man only to find that he was gone.

"Knock, knock," someone said behind him. Nano turned around to get knocked out by a single fist to his helmeted head.

"You guys really need to-…" the man was interrupted by energy blasts from Jubilee and Cyclops impacting against him. He suddenly teleported behind them and slammed their heads together, knocking them both out at once.

He turned to see if Superman and Supergirl were up yet only to be stabbed in the face by Laura.

"Die," she said as she pulled her claws out. Her eyes went wide when the man simply laughed.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work Laura," he said as he head butted her.

He turned back around to be tackled by an in flight Supergirl.

"_Gotta hand it to her, she's persistent,"_ he thought to himself as he cupped his hands and slammed them into the back of Kara's head.

She let go of him and crashed into the ground as Superman tried to tackle him from behind. The man smiled as Superman went straight through him.

"This is a great work out," the man said as he grabbed Superman's cape. "And now you see why I don't use capes." He said as he yanked Clark back to slam him into the ground next to his cousin. The man was about to relax when Maker created a turret and started shooting at him.

"You really shouldn't do that Salvador," he said before flying into the air.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as she moved the turret to track him.

"Not important, what is important is that you need to stop, or I'll have to stop you."

"You and what army bub?" Logan said as he unsheathed his claws.

"…Really…you're still going to ask that? After I just took out all of you in about…ten minutes tops? Whatever, this army if you still think I need it," the man said as he made a circle in the air.

Suddenly multiple ships decloaked and aimed their weapons at the Leaguers, Renegades, and X-Men.

"On the ground, all of you!" one of the soldiers who had come out of the ships said.

"Make me!" Kara shouted as she charged the man.

"Kara no!" Clark shouted as one of the soldiers fired a rifle at her.

Kara suddenly fell and looked at where the bullet had hit to see a hole in her gut. She looked back up before falling over.

"Well she did say make me," the soldier said before aiming at Superman.

The man shook his head before walking over to Kara and placing his hand on her wound. Several seconds later, the wound was gone, and Kara was getting up.

"Why would you help me?" she questioned.

"Because we're on the same side. Name's Legion by the way," Legion said as he motioned for the soldiers to put down their weapons.

All but one of the soldiers lowered their weapons. Legion looked at the one who hadn't. It was the one who shot Supergirl.

"Sergeant, is there a reason you decided to disobey a direct order?" Legion asked him.

"Yeah, better pay," he said as he pulled the trigger.

A barrage of green bullets sailed towards Superman at subsonic speeds. A millisecond after the soldier pulled the trigger Legion was in front of Superman, holding a bloody sword. A second later, the soldier's head fell from his shoulders. His body slumped to the ground afterwards.

"Your services are no longer required," Legion said to the headless corpse.

"Nice moves," Kara said as she checked on her cousin.

"Now back to the matter at hand," Legion said. "We still have to stop the Lanterns from making a barrio around this planet."

"You never explained why we have to stop," Superman said as a transport landed near them.

"Because if they don't, both Earths will be destroyed, along with their universes," Legion said as he flew into the air.

Kara and Clark looked at each other before they quickly followed him into space. Nano followed them shortly after.

**Me: That was fun.**

**Trin: Don't you think Legion's a bit overpowered?**

**Me: Nope, he's supposed to be that strong, and he won't be in this story anymore either way**

**Thinker (Trixie): Thank God for that.**

**Me: Why are you complaining? You were unconscious during that fight.**

**Audrey: The same reason I'm scared of Legion now.**

**Me: Normal Legion is not the one you need to be afraid of. For more info on Legion and the COR, check my deviantart account. Read and review!**


	4. Civil War Part 0

**Me: This chapter gets everything back to Laura and Kirika's story.**

**Trin: I thought you said it had a small part with the Scientist. Also, very unimaginative name.**

**Me: I decided to put that in the next chapter. Now on with the story!**

**Audrey: ATA only owns the OC members of the Renegades.**

**Civil War Part 0: Beginnings**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"[Comms/Radios/Intercoms]"

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Hall of Justice, Terra Nova:

It took ten hours for Laura's Earth to get through the portal. Now they had to deal with setting up transportation between the two Earths. That was proving to be more difficult than it sounded.

"My country believes that we should have zero contact with this…other Earth," Queen Bee said. Bayalia, and a few other countries, were causing problems with setting up transportation.

"Your country, or you?" Captain America asked.

His Earth had agreed to set up transportation, with no disagreements. Cap was there as the body guard to the UN representative of his Earth. Tony Stark was also there as a secondary body guard.

"Captain, sit down," the UN representative said. "I'm sorry about him, now why are you against this?"

"Why would you want a rapid transit system?" Queen Bee asked in response.

"So we're doing it this way then. Alright, like it or not, we're stuck with each other. Not just the same solar system, but also the exact same damn orbit. We'll have to keep in close contact with each other, and having the ability to quickly provide assistance would come in handy."

"…There is nothing saying that you aren't war mongers that want to take over our Earth. For all we know, this could just be to send troops here."

"Queeny, mind if I call you Queeny?" Stark said in his usual sarcastic tone. "If we wanted to send troops here, we could do that without the teleportation system."

"Yet, there is still nothing saying it won't be used for that. And no you may not call me 'Queeny,' why would you even think to call me that?"

"Tony is a bit…strange when it comes to things like this," Steve said

"Well, this document says that neither of us are allowed to use it for that," the representative said as she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Why are there already names on it?"

"Every UN senator on our Earth has signed it, and you're the only leader on your Earth that hasn't signed it," the UN representative said as she held out a pen, "so even if you don't sign it, we get to do this."

"…Fine," Queen Bee said as she took the pen.

Ten minutes later, the representatives and their guards walked out of the room.

"One question before we part ways," Queen Bee said, causing everyone to stop. "What is this 'Superhuman Registration Act'?"

"What!?" Cap said as he looked at the UN official.

"It's a new international law requiring all heroes to register their true identities to the government and public, and have them tracked at all times."

"Are you serious!?" Cap asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"Captain, the disaster in Springfield caused us to think about these things."

"What the hell is this? One person, a known villain at that, and a group of glory hound 'heroes' and everyone is getting registered?"

"Yes Cap-…"

"Wouldn't it be better to just register the villains?"

"Captain you have to understand-…"

"Oh I understand perfectly," Steve said as he turned around and started to leave.

"Steve, wait," Tony said as he grabbed his shoulder. "Think about what you're doing."

"I know damn well what I'm doing. The question is, do you?" Steve asked as he freed himself from Tony and left.

"What have we done," Tony whispered to himself as Steve ran off towards the city.

"We've made both Earths a better place Mr. Stark," the senator said as she left.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Terra Firma,

"You sure you two can't stay?" Logan asked his daughters.

"We'd love to dad, but we can make a difference there that we can't here," Kirika said as she picked up her bag.

"Also, their heroes need more people like us to show them how to do things right," Laura said as she walked onto the shuttle that would take them to the other Earth.

"Alright, just be careful," Logan said as Kirika walked onto the shuttle.

"We'll be sure to visit," Kirika said as the door closed.

She turned around and took her seat next to Laura as the shuttle started lifting off. Kirika looked to her left and saw two teenagers on the shuttle. Laura could tell that they were mutants since one had a small ball of flame in his hand, and the other had purple skin.

"You leaving cause of the reports?" the purple skinned girl said.

"What?" Kirika asked.

"Supposedly the other Earth is more tolerant of people like us," the boy said as he extinguished the flame in his hand.

"We didn't know about that," Laura said from next to Kirika.

"[Prepare for Zero-G,]" the shuttle pilot said.

Everyone in the shuttle checked on their straps. Ten seconds later, anything that wasn't secured was floating around in the shuttle.

"[You can move around now,]" the pilot said.

Kirika looked out the only window and thought about what Legion had told her, how this reality now centered on her. While she could die and it not effect the reality, if she left this reality, everything here would be destroyed. Legion had told her that he could help her real family visit. She had said no to that and he allowed her to send a message to them telling them where she will be from now on.

She wasn't sure whether or not it had been the right decision at the time, but now that she thought about it, it probably was. She saw almost everyone just flying around the cabin. She smiled at a family that was a bit away from them. The child smiled back while the parents looked at her, Laura, and the other two mutants with disgust. Kirika frowned at the sight. On her Earth, most mutants were accepted by society. They weren't looked at with disgust like on Laura's Earth.

"[The rest of the trip will take about nine hours, so get comfortable people,]" the pilot said.

"Get away from me you disgusting freak," the mother of the family said.

Kirika looked up to see that mutant girl had accidentally gotten closer to the family. She also noticed a man in a COR uniform. He looked at the parents with disgust. He noticed Kirika looking at him and he nodded his head in respect.

"Not my fault I can't control where I go," the purple skinned girl said as she attempted to go the other way, resulting in an unmoving spin. The COR soldier laughed at the sight causing everyone to look at him.

"Sorry, it's just that her flailing around looks funny to me," the soldier said.

"Mutants shouldn't be allowed on these shuttles," the father said.

"These shuttles are for anyone who wants to use them. If they were going to attempt to destroy the shuttle, they wouldn't have been allowed on board."

"Are you saying that mutants should be trusted?" the mother asked in a horrified tone.

"Yes I am, if you have a problem with that," the soldier said as he pulled out a pistol and started spinning it, "you can take it up with the people in charge of the shuttles when we land."

"I will," the mother said before glaring at the mutant girl, who was still trying to get some sort of motion other than the spin.

"Um, a little help, please?" she asked.

The mother smiled before kicking the girl in the face. The soldier immediately unbuckled and floated over to the mother before hitting her once in the face. She slumped over unconscious as the soldier checked on the girl. He noticed her nose was bleeding and pulled out a container before opening it and applying a gel to her nose. The bleeding instantly stopped and the girl thanked him before he helped her get back to her seat.

"Anyone else does anything to instigate a fight, and I start shooting at whoever joins it," the soldier warned before floating back to his seat.

The other passengers on the shuttle looked at what had just happened as Kirika turned her attention back to the window. She loved how the stars looked form space. Everything looked so peaceful there. She looked over to where Laura's Earth was and saw a large ball of blue and green that was growing smaller and smaller. She looked at Trixie's planet and saw an exact copy. The only difference was the floating rock in orbit that was the Justice League's Watchtower. Kirika closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"[Half an hour until we reach our destination,]" the pilot said, waking Kirika up.

She looked at Laura to see her sister was asleep with her arms crossed, and the hat Logan had given her covering most of her face. She looked back to everyone to see that a woman in a space age style flight attendant suit was heading towards them, a large container behind her. She saw Kirika awake and floated over to her.

"Would you like anything?" she asked.

"I'm good," Kirika said as Laura mumbled something in her sleep.

"Alright," the flight attendant said before floating over to the family.

Kirika looked at them to see that the mother had woken up and had a black eye. Kirika smirked and looked out the window again. Her sister's Earth was much smaller now, and the other Earth was significantly larger.

"[Please return to your seats and buckle up, we will be entering Terra Nova's atmosphere in two minutes,]" the pilot said.

"_If Trixie's Earth is called Terra Nova, then what's Laura's Earth called?"_ Kirika thought to herself.

She looked around to see the Flight attendant and the COR soldier helping everyone buckle in. After a minute, they were also buckling in. Just as they finished, the shuttle began to shake from reentry. The shaking stopped almost as soon as it started. Kirika looked over at Laura who was beginning to wake up. By the time Laura was registering her surroundings, the shuttle had touched down.

"Hey sis," Kirika said, "we're here."

"Finally," Laura said as everyone began unbuckling and getting off.

Laura reached for her stuff and was stopped by a man stepping in the way. Laura looked up to see the father of the family standing there glaring at her and Kirika.

"I think you have my stuff," he said before grabbing Laura's bag.

"No, these belong to me," Laura said as she took her bag back.

"Filthy mutant thief," the man said as he tried to punch Laura. He was stopped by a hand from the COR soldier.

"By order of COR defense protocol 556-B7A, you are under arrest. You will be held in the nearest COR prison until your hearing," the soldier said as he twisted the father's arms behind his back placed a small cube in between the father's wrists. "Attempting to escape will result in authorization of brute force. Attempting to assault the officer arresting you will result in level two brute force. Attempting to use a weapon on the officer arresting you will result in authorization of lethal force."

The soldier then started leading the father off the shuttle and towards several security officers in COR Trooper armor. Laura and Kirika picked up there stuff and started to leave when the flight attendant walked up to them. Now Kirika noticed the COR emblem on the flight attendant's shoulders.

"We're sorry for any trouble caused during this flight and would like to offer you repayment," the woman said.

"We won't be going back for a while so better seating won't be needed," Laura said as she fixed her hat.

"We have several things for both of you to choose from," the woman said before bringing up her left arm.

Kirika and Laura noticed a large data pad on her forearm. When she pressed a button on it, the screen lit up and a holographic display appeared above it.

"A transport flight to your destination on this planet, a large amount of money to say how sorry we are, or a vehicle of your choice for the both of you," the woman said. she looked around for a second and then her flight attendant smile disappeared, being replaced with an actual smile. "I'd go with the money; it's actually a lot bigger of an amount than you think."

"Thanks," Kirika said as she and Laura asked for the money.

The woman nodded, gave them their money, and said goodbye to hem as they left to find Andrew and Trixie. They had actually asked them to pick them up when they got there before both members of the Jones family left on their shuttle. After several minutes of walking, Laura spotted them waiting near a checkpoint area. Kirika noticed the mother of the family arguing with several COR soldiers about mutants on the shuttle, and the arresting of her husband. The female COR officer rubbed her temples **[Areas just above your eyebrows. It's not the entire forehead so that's why I didn't say forehead]** as she explained why both of those things were that way.

Both girls smiled before walking over to Trixie and her dad. As they reached them, Laura's smile disappeared and was replaced with her usual unfeeling expression. Kirika shook her head as they greeted Trixie and Andrew.

"So, how was the flight for you?" Trixie asked.

"It wasn't bad," Laura said.

"Well good for you, I ended up puking," Trixie said with an annoyed expression and tone.

"Space travel isn't for everyone kiddo," **[Note that space travel using a Green Lantern power ring would be significantly smoother]** Andrew said as he took Laura and Kirika's bags before putting them in the bed of his truck.

They then left the space port and headed towards Trixie's home. Kirika looked out the window to see a couple of COR vessels docked. She also noticed that they were different from the ones she saw with Legion. These were bigger, and had a rectangular shape to them. She also noticed a few were similar shape to the ships Legion had, but were very different at the same time.

Kirika turned back around to see Laura also staring at the ships. Laura looked at her sister and shrugged.

"Do you still have our bikes?" Laura asked.

"Yep, they're still sitting in the garage for when you need them," Andrew said.

Two hours later, they were pulling into the driveway. Laura and Kirika noticed that Audrey was sitting in the front lawn with a new hair cut. Audrey got up when she saw the truck and waved.

"Hey, didn't know you guys were coming back. Anyway, my parents are heading out of town on business for a week and they have the house in total lockdown. Even I can't get in," Audrey said. Laura and Kirika looked at each other, already knowing where this was heading. "So can I stay with you guys until they're back?"

"Sure," Trixie said.

"Glad to see you and your parents are getting along now," Andrew said as he opened the garage. Laura and Kirika saw both of their motorcycles still there.

"Yeah, I guess running away made them realize that treating my like a freak wasn't the way to raise me. Only problem is, now they want to raise me to be part of the upper class society."

"Sounds like that isn't you," Laura says as she goes into the garage.

"Not at all, but at least we can disagree without me getting called a freak for it. Now they just shake their heads and say 'why can't you be more high society?'."

Kirika goes in after Laura only to be quickly followed by Trixie and Audrey, who were still talking. They get inside to find several other people at the house. Laura and Kirika sniff the air and instantly recognize the scents as every member of the Renegades. Red Hood, without the helmet, revealing a messy head of black hair and a Caucasian skin tone, and in civilian clothing that looks like his normal outfit; Kara, wearing a brunette wig and fake glasses, a read and black jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots; Nano, also without a helmet showing of his spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and caramel colored skin, with a grey long sleeve shirt that says 'badass' on the front, black cargo pants, and grey sneakers; Arsenal in a black and red track suit and black shades; and Ms. Salvador, wearing her usual formal business suit.

"Good," Andrew said from behind them, "now that we're all here. How about we introduce ourselves before asking them?"

"You already know Trixie, Audrey, Andrew, and Trin," Red Hood said from the couch. "I'm Jason Todd, or Red Hood while in costume."

"Kara Kent, Supergirl," Supergirl said.

"Roy Harper, Arsenal," Arsenal said.

"Victor Johnson, Nano," Nano told them.

"Well that's everyone," Andrew said as he sat down.

"Yeah, we already knew who you were, you can't change your scent," Laura said before going over to grab a beer for her and Kirika.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be drinking that?" Jason asked.

"Healing factor means no effect from alcohol," Laura said as she handed Kirika a beer.

"Now then, how would you two feel about joining the Renegades?" Trin asked as Trixie turned the TV to the news.

Kirika and Laura looked at each other before answering, "Sure," they both said.

"Great, welcome to-…" Andrew tried to say when Trixie interrupted him.

"Guys," she said as she turned the volume up.

"[As of today, any and all superhumans, superheroes, and supervillains on both Earths are to register their identities and abilities,]" the news woman said. "[They will also begin being tracked. This law was internationally passed for this reason.]"

Suddenly the image of Springfield's ruins appeared on the TV screen. Laura remembered helping to dig through the wreckage of that. Some of the bodies she found were beyond recognition, all thanks to Turbo. She smiled at the thought that he was facing his crimes in Atlantian courts. Logan had told her that they don't show any semblance of mercy.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Jason asked in an angry voice.

"The man who did that is probably facing a very slow and painful death right now," Laura said.

"Good, now what do we do about this?"

Everyone looked towards Andrew at this. Andrew put his hand to his chin and thought about it. After five minutes he had come to a decision.

"We won't be following this law," he said to them.

"Good, I don't like being forced to share my secrets," Jason said.

"So we're inciting a rebellion?" Kirika asked.

"Actually, I think this guy already beat you to that," Trixie said, still at the TV.

Everyone looked at it to see several pictures with the word fugitive under it. The largest picture was of Captain America.

**Me: That was a good storyline chapter in my opinion.**

**Trin: 'Storyline chapter?'**

**Me: Oh right, you don't do this. There are three types of chapters: storyline, which is like this one; filler, which is a mixture of action and storyline that is able to be ignored; and action, which has about zero storyline in it and is really just for reading about people getting beat up, shot at, sliced to pieces, blow up, and anything of the like.**

**Trin: ...Um.**

**Me: You don't have to understand why its there, just know the difference. VR Commando ATA out.**


	5. Civil War Part 1

**Me: The Civil War parts are being done with help from Trin, she read some of the comics where as I only know bits and pieces of the arc.**

**Trin: This is the only time I'll get to help you isn't it?**

**Me: You have your own fanfic to worry about. On with the story!**

**Audrey: +Enters room+ Trin has her own story?**

**Civil War Part 1: Rebels**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"[Comms/Radios/Intercoms]"

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Terra Nova, Renegades HQ:

"So any idea where to find this 'Captain America'?" Jason, now in costume asked.

The team had gone to their headquarters after the news ended. Laura and Kirika both agreed with the rest of the team about their identities and being tracked. Once they got their, they looked up which heroes had gone with the Act. The main ones from Terra Firma were Sentry, Spiderman, Ironman, Thor, Dr. Strange, and Yellow Jacket. There were a lot of other heroes in that list. The main ones from Terra Nova were Wonder Woman, three of the Green Lanterns, Zatanna, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Green Arrow. The fact that Superman wasn't on that list surprised Kara.

"I don't know, maybe we could look at who his allies are, that might give us an idea," Maker said as she started typing on the computer.

Another list popped up showing multiple heroes from both Earths. The first ones to pop up were Flash, Superman, Goliath, the remaining original X-Men, the other two Green Lanterns, Star Sapphire, Cloak, Dagger, Wolverine, Fate, Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and Spiderwoman.

"At least we don't have to fight dad," Kirika said to Laura, who nodded in response.

"Well, does this give you guys any clues?" Andrew asked Laura and Kirika.

"Not really, dad and Cyclops wouldn't endanger the other X-Men by sticking around," Kirika said.

"Logan did have an old cabin he would go to sometimes, maybe the Lanterns could build an underground base there," Laura suggested.

"Any other places? I don't want us committing to just one spot," Andrew asked as Jason got up.

"Bats has a few extra Batcaves that we could check out," he said as Kara suddenly spoke up.

"Clark had a secondary hide away he would sometime use. We could check there. I could also check with Ma and Pa, but we don't exactly see eye to eye," she said.

"It's worth a shot. Anywhere else?" Andrew asked. No one spoke up so Andrew continued. "Kara and Victor, check with the Kent's. Laura, you and Trin are going to Terra Firma to check Logan's cabin. Jason and Audrey, you check some of those extra caves, give Trixie the coordinates to some of the others. Roy and Kirika, I want you to go and look for the Lanterns that are on our side, Star Sapphire shouldn't be too far behind Hal."

"Look for Hal and Kyle, got it," Roy said as he and Kirika got into the car.

"Move out people," Andrew said as he and Trixie got into the truck.

Laura and Trin got onto the flyer before taking off down a tunnel. Kara and Victor flew after them. Jason and Shadow borrowed Laura and Kirika's newly repainted bikes and left through a different tunnel. Andrew and Trixie quickly followed them through that tunnel. Finally Roy looked at Kirika before handing her a photo.

"It has Hal's scent on it. I need you to lead the way," he said.

Kirika looked at the photo to see a man, who she assumed was Hal, with a woman in a suit. Both of them were smiling and it looked like they were in front of an airfield. Kirika looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow.

"So I stole it from him when he wasn't looking. I had a feeling it might come in handy some day," he said with his arms raised.

Kirika sighed before sniffing the photo and then sniffing the air. She instantly found which way to go.

"Head north. Now how did you keep the scent on it?" Kirika asked.

"Too complicated to explain," Roy said before gunning it down the tunnel Jason and Andrew used.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Renegades Flyer in mid transit from Terra Nova to Terra Firma:

"Activating stealth mode," Trin said as the flyer became cloaked.

Now anyone looking at them would see only space, not a ship. Laura looked around to figure out where the controls were. Trin had already showed her how to fly and shoot it, but she hadn't explained any of the other controls.

"There, now no scanner can detect us," she said as the light signaling a hail started blinking. "Ok, our shit is less advanced than yours I know, but we aren't even out of orbit yet."

Trin growled as she hit the com button.

"[Unknown flyer, this is COR Dreadnaught Hera's Wrath, identify yourself and state your intent,]" some one said from the other end.

"Just trying to get to Terra Firma," Trin said as she armed the guns. She knew that if the ship was named a Dreadnaught for what it could do, then they weren't going to survive a shootout, but they would go down fighting.

"[Then why did…hold on…unknown vessel you have been cleared. Note for next time, please say that you are on the rebels' side, the COR is not taking part in the Civil War,]" the person said, causing Trin and Laura to look at each other with confused expressions.

"Uh…sure…thanks for letting us through," Trin said as she disconnected.

"Well that went better than I was expecting," Laura said as Trin nodded in response before disarming the guns.

The rest of their flight was uneventful. They ended up landing at the space port, having been ordered to by the COR, and were able to get upgrades for the flyer's stealth mode. It had cost them a lot of money, but the upgrades were worth it. They could now fire, scan, and land while cloaked, and they were undetectable by Terra Firma scanners.

"Well I'm now broke," Trin said as they took off towards Logan's cabin.

"You can get the money back," Laura said as she looked over the map.

"On a teacher's salary? I'll be lucky if I get half of that back."

"Maybe you should get a new job."

"I like being a teacher and I don't have any other non superhero centered skills."

"Then you should stop complaining," Laura said. "Turn left."

Two hours later and they were landing in front of the cabin. Laura walked inside to find it completely cleaned out. Everything needed for prolonged stays was gone. This was strange to her as Logan always kept these stocked. She went to the shed to find Logan's motorcycle also missing. What she did find was a note. On it was a message for her and Kirika: 'Girls, I joined the rebels. This shit is too much like the Mutant Registration Act for me to stand it. We, me and the first X-Men, will be on Terra Nova. Look for the blue and red Boy Scout's fortress for another note. Almost forgot, keep this, and any other notes you find, with you.' Laura put the letter in her pocket and went back outside.

"So, not there, huh?" Trin asked.

She was leaning against the, now visible, flyer. Laura shook her head as she got onto the flyer. Trin sighed before getting back on the flyer and starting the engine.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Terra Nova, Abandoned Warehouse in Gotham:

"So, you guys are trying to find the Rebel base?" Hal asked.

He and Carol had decided to hide out in Gotham since Batman was against registration like they were. Neither of them had their rings active since the energy could be traced.

"Yep, any idea where that is?" Roy asked as Carol came back with two bags.

"No, Kyle didn't tell us. But he did give us a hint."

"What?"

"'Note in the Batcave,'" Hal said.

"Not much of a hint," Kirika said as she put the bags Carol was holding in the trunk of the car.

"Wait, these two can fly, why are they getting in?" Roy asked, causing everyone there to stare at him. "Sorry, stupid question."

They got into the car before leaving the warehouse and calling Jason.

"Hey Todd, go to your old hangout, we'll meet you there," Roy said before hanging up. "Which way, Hal?"

"Take a left at this next light," Hal said from the back.

Ten minutes of driving later they were in front of a large hill. They waited another twelve minutes before the herd the roar of motorcycle engines coming from behind them. They looked back to see Audrey and Jason driving up to them.

"Ok, former Boy Wonder, get the door open," as Jason walked over to a stump next to the hill.

He pushed the top of it to reveal a print scanner. Jason took off his glove before placing his hand on the scanner. After two seconds a voice showed up.

"[Welcome back Mater Jason,]" a man with an English accent said.

"Thanks Alfred," Jason replied as the hill opened, revealing a lair inside.

At the end of the room was a man in a butler's outfit standing in front of a large computer and holding something. Everyone walked inside to get a better view of the man, who most assumed was Alfred, and to see what else was inside.

"I was told by Master Bruce to give you this upon your arrival," Alfred said as the cave sealed itself.

"Ok, that gets annoying after a while," Jason said as he took the note from Alfred.

"One does grow used to it after a long enough period of time."

"True enough," Jason said before reading the note out loud. "'Jason, if you and your team have all five notes, put them together. If they are in the right position, the back will show a map to you. Fate enchanted this to only work that way. The final note is in the Fortress, have Kara bring you there.' Fuck, where are the other notes then?"

"Maybe the others have found them," Hal said to them.

"I believe Ms. Tomson has one of them," Alfred says suddenly. Everyone spun to look at Audrey, who was holding up another note.

"Yeah, it was just gibberish to me at first," she said before handing it to Jason.

"'Now check with the Kent's.' Yeah I see what you mean," Jason said before looking back at the note.

As he was looking at it he noticed half a box at the top right corner, and a sideways V in the middle of the right side. He took out the other paper and saw a sideways V in the middle of the left side.

"It's like a puzzle…where's Drake when you need him?" Jason said.

"With Master Bruce I believe," Alfred said as he looked at his watch. "I have a ham in the oven if any of you are hungry."

"If there is one thing I missed about living her, it was your cooking Alfred. I think we can stay for dinner," Jason said as he took off his helmet.

"Very good Master Jason," Alfred said as he led everyone up the stairs.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Terra Nova, Kent family farm:

Laura got out of the shuttle to see Kara standing there with her arms crossed.

"Please tell me you grabbed a note from your dad's cabin," she said as she held out her own note. Laura nodded before handing Kara her note.

"Great, now we have two," Victor said as he came out of the house, quickly followed by Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"So now we go to the Batcave," Kara said.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner Kara?" Ma Kent asked.

"I guess we could spare the time," Kara said before walking into her family's home. "So Clark only left this and said he had to keep you and Lois safe?"

"Yep, Lois is upstairs if you want to say hello and tell her dinner is ready," Pa Kent said as he shook Laura's hand. He seemed surprised by her grip, but quickly smiled after.

"Sure, I'll go say hi to my cousin-in-law," Kara said before heading upstairs.

Laura looked around at the old farm house. She stopped walking when she heard the familiar sound of a rifle cocking. She sniffed the air and got several scents from outside, one of which was Ms. Marvel.

"Get down!" Laura shouted as several rifles fired into the house.

Laura looked at the discarded bullets and saw green crystals instead of normal brass or lead bullets. She looked around to see that everyone had managed to take cover from the assault. She listened and heard Carol getting after the snipers.

"Come out with your hands up. We only want to talk, Supergirl," Ms. Marvel shouted into the house.

Laura looked at the stairs to see a woman with long brown hair wearing a purple jacket over a black shirt, jeans, and black shoes, helping Kara down the stairs. Kara looked as if she was dying, and it got worse the closer she got to the green crystals. Laura looked at Kara and noticed a bullet wound in her arm. She crawled over to the crystals, sniffed one of them, and then sniffed the air. The scent of another crystal was coming from Kara's wound.

Laura ran over to Kara and the woman, who she assumed was Lois, and helped get her to the couch. Nano came over and morphed his armor's right hand into a pair of tweezers before reaching into Kara's wound and fishing for the bullet.

"Come out now, Supergirl," Ms. Marvel shouted again.

"Got it," Nano said as he pulled a bullet shaped crystal out of Kara's wound.

Laura grabbed it and the others before running to the back window. She quickly tossed all of them out before heading back to Kara, who was now conscious again.

"Are you fit for a fight?" Laura asked as Nano sat Kara up.

"No. I'm no use in a fight right now. Gimme a few minutes," Kara said as Laura looked out the window.

She saw multiple shield agents, and Hulk-Buster suit agents. What confused her, were the agents in armor she didn't recognize. It resembled Stark's older armors, but was significantly different.

"We don't have a few minutes," Laura said as she noticed carol walking up to the door.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Terra Firma, Wayne family mansion:

"Thanks for the food Alfred," Jason said as he got back on Laura's motorcycle.

He looked over to see Kirika getting onto hers while Audrey walked over to the car.

As he put his helmet back on, the team was messaged by Nano.

"[Get to the Kent farm now!]" Nano shouted over the coms.

"_What the hell did they get themselves into,"_ Jason though to himself as Audrey and Roy took off.

He looked at Kirika and nodded as they quickly followed the rest of the team. Jason was about to led them to a zeta beam transport when he thought better of it. He led the team towards an old tunnel. As they were going through the tunnel, Jason pressed a button on his helmet and a part of the road raised itself to reveal another tunnel in much better condition.

"Andrew and Trixie are probably almost there by now," he said over the coms as they went through the tunnel. "We're gonna have to take the copter."

After half a minute, they got to a small vehicle port. Kirika looked at the vehicles that were here. Each of them looked like they were for the military, but had been painted over. Each of them also had the Renegades emblem on the side.

"Let's hope the copter is fast enough," Kirika said as she got onto the Black Hawk.

"I upgraded it myself, its fast enough," Jason said as he sat in the pilots chair.

He pressed a few buttons on his helmet as Audrey sat in the copilot seat and put on the headgear. Audrey turned around and tapped it to tell Kirika to put it on.

"If you have enhanced hearing, you'll definitely want these on," she said as Kirika put on her own.

"[Hang on, this bird can fly,]" Jason said before pausing and slapping himself as Audrey laughed at him. "[I can't believe I walked into that one. Hang on.]"

Suddenly the copter started to hover above the ground. Kirika buckled in as the copter turned and the doors closed.

"[Guns coming down. Watch your heads,]" Jason said as he flipped a switch in the cockpit.

Two mini-guns then went down at both doors, one at each, and sat there. As Kirika watched, two ammo belts also fell down. She looked over at Roy to see him unbuckle and insert the ammo into the gun. Kirika copied him with the gun next to her.

"[Once we get there, strap into the guns and shoot at anything that isn't or guys and girls,]" Audrey said as Kirika looked back into the cockpit.

She saw Jason holding onto the flight controls as Audrey watched navigation. The map showed that they were already in Kansas.

"_He wasn't kidding when he said it could fly,"_ Kirika thought to herself.

"[Codenames from here on out,]" Audrey said as she looked at Kirika. "[So what's yours?]"

"…Saber," Kirika said into the mic.

"[Alright Saber, now don't forget the mask,]" Shadow said as she held out a green domino mask to Saber.

She took it and put it on before returning to the back.

"[Opening doors, strap into the guns,]" Jason said from the cockpit.

Saber watched Arsenal strap himself in to see how it worked before strapping herself in. She looked at Arsenal, who gave her a thumbs-up. She nodded in reply as the doors opened. Arsenal and Saber leaned the guns out as the copter slowed down. After a minute, it was going as slow as a normal helicopter going at its top speed.

"[Stopping slow down…we are now moving at 90 mph, perfect for a fly-by turkey shoot,]" Audrey said as she flipped another switch and grabbed the stick in front of her.

"[This your first combat op using guns, Saber?]" Jason asked as he flew towards a farm.

"Yeah, but not my first time killing someone," Kirika replied as she readied her turret.

"[Good, I don't have to worry about you freezing up then. Ok, here's how this'll go, Shadow starts it and you tow take out any leftovers.]"

"Ready when you are," Saber said as she saw multiple people walking towards the house.

"[Light 'em up!]" Jason shouted as Shadow started shooting the main gun at the larger people.

Saber and Arsenal started firing at the other targets as one of them took cover in the house. Saber growled as she returned her attention to the remaining people. As she was firing, five of them started flying and firing repulsar blasts at them.

"[Shit!]" Arsenal shouted as he shot one of them in the head.

The man died, but had already started preparing to fire. His body fell and the shot hit one of the remaining flyers. Kirika fired at the three that were left and managed to kill one as the other two retreated.

"Cape-Smashers falling back," one of them said.

"[That's the last of 'em,]" Jason said as Kirika undid her straps and got ready to jump. "[Wait, take off the headset first.]"

Kirika nodded as she pulled off the headset before jumping out of the copter, and crashing through the wall of the house. She ended up hitting Ms. Marvel as she crashed through. Saber popped out her claws as Laura did the same.

**[If you do not enjoy reading about heroes fighting heroes, please skip to the next bold sentence.]**

"What the…how many clones does Logan have?" Carol shouted as she threw energy blasts at both of them.

"Just one," Kirika said as she dodged one blast and blocked another.

Laura had managed to get close to Ms. Marvel, but was kicked back by her. Nano wanted to help, but was busy tending to Kara and keeping the Kent family safe. Kirika looked at Laura, a knowing gleam in her eyes, and nodded. Laura nodded back before charging full speed at her sister. As she thrust out her hands, Kirika grabbed her wrists and started spinning. After a couple of spins, Kirika let go of Laura and sent her flying into Carol.

"Shit!" Carol yelled as she just barely ducked under Laura's claws, only to come back up to a fist from Kirika.

Ms. Marvel blocked the fist and was about to punch back when someone whistled. The three heroes fighting turned to see Kara getting up.

"How about you fight someone who has superstrength," Kara said as she flew at Ms. Marvel. Laura and Kirika looked at Nano, who shrugged in response.

"Artificial yellow sunlight works just as well as real yellow sunlight," he said as the suit created wings.

He was about to take off when a truck stopped outside. They looked out the destroyed wall to see Trixie and Andrew getting out of the truck. Andrew ran over to the Kent's and nearly got squashed by Kara crashing into the ground. Kara shook her head and took off straight into Carol.

"Ok, just to get everyone on the same page," Andrew asked Laura after getting up, "what is your code name?"

"Talon," Laura replied as she checked the Kent's for injuries.

Suddenly Kara crashed to the ground again, with her hands bound by kryptonite cuffs. Ms. Marvel landed after that and immediately took out Nano. Trixie instantly started throwing some of the debris from the fighting at her. Carol dodged them and threw energy blasts at Trixie. She would have been hit if Andrew hadn't jumped in the way. He was knocked unconscious and sent backwards into Thinker by the blast. Trixie attempted to push off her father, but was unable to get him to move. She was about to use telekinesis when an energy blast knocked her out.

"Give up now. I only want to know where Superman is," Carol asked.

"Yeah right," Nano said as he fired his own energy blast at Carol.

She flew away from that only to get hit by a shadow energy blast from Shadow. As she fell, Red hood pulled out a staff and started attacking her with it. She kicked Jason away, but was knocked out by two fists from Laura and Kirika. Jason walked up and checked that her pulse was actually slowing. Satisfied that it was he flashed a thumbs-up at everyone.

**[End superheroe fight.]**

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Jason said as he went to wake up Andrew and Trixie.

Lois ran over to Kara and took off the cuffs. Kara thanked her cousin's wife and helped her, Ma, and Pa onto the copter. An hour later, the Renegades were heading to Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, COR Assaulter Sentinel, Terra Firma atmosphere:

"Ma'am, you realize that your father is going to kill us when he finds out about this don't you?" the pilot asked.

He turned his head to look at an 18 year old girl with black hair that went to her upper back, blue eyes, and in a purple and blue version of Legion's suit.

"Dad will never find out," the girl said as she put on a mask that covered the top half of her face, polarized goggles, and a rebreather that covered the lower half of her face, and pulled on a hood.

"Your father's the High Commander of the COR, he's gonna find out."

"I'm 18, I can make my own decisions," the girl said as she walked off to the hanger.

Once she got there, she signaled the soldier in the hanger to open the door. Said soldier shook her head before complying. The girl smiled behind her overly complicated mask and jumped out of the hanger. After a few minutes of freefall, she landed in a ground pound position. She got up, dusted her suit off and looked around.

"Watch out world," she said, "because Regina Elizabeth Aldanna, has just arrived."

**Me: I finally came up with a name for Legion!**

**Trin: Good, I thought you were only ever gonna call him Legion.**

**Audrey: What's with the person the…Assaulter dropped off?**

**Me: You'll find out. Read and review! Updated data is in my deviant art journal entries. VR Commando ATA out!**


	6. Civil War Part 2

**Me: Well time to reveal this story's version of the Fortress of Solitude.**

**Trin: What was with bringing in Regina though?**

**Me: You'll see this chapter. On with the story!**

**Civil War Part 2: New Allies**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"[Comms/Radios/Intercoms]"

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Sol system, Terra Nova, Arctic Circle:

"Ok, now what?" Hal asked, still not activating his ring.

He and Carol were still with them since neither of them knew how to get in contact with the Rebels. The team had met up with Andrew and Trixie after the fight against Ms. Marvel. The Kent's and Lois were brought to one of Batman's extra caves. Now the team was hiding behind a small hill of ice and snow. Superman's fortress was on the other side, behind a large group of soldiers and SHIELD agents.

"We could try sneaking around," Audrey suggested.

"Won't work on SHIELD," Laura said as she looked for a way in.

"Ok then what can we do?" Kara asked. "I almost certain they all have kryptonite rounds, so I can't go charging in."

"There are too many of us to…what the hell is that?" Victor asked as they looked where he pointed.

Everyone's binoculars could see a person flying towards the fortress. The soldiers and agents noticed this also and began firing at it. As Kara had predicted, they were using Kryptonite rounds. They watched as the person flying just shrugged off the rounds like they were shooting at them with popguns instead of assault rifles and machine guns.

The person stopped in front of the first line of defenders and removed their goggles before frying the defender's weapons with heat vision. The person, who the team could now see was female, then proceeded to knockout each of the defenders. The team watched in awe as the woman destroyed first the machine guns and then knocked out the remaining defenders. Satisfied with her work, the woman dusted off her hands, pulled down her hood, and walked over to the fortress's door.

"Well she just handled our problems," Laura said as she started walking to the fortress.

"I guess we could see if she's with us or not," Kara said as she and Victor flew over to the woman.

"Hey, those were some nice moves," Nano said to her.

She turned around, still holding her goggles, and showed a mask that covered the top half of her face, and a rebreather that covered the bottom half.

"Thanks," the woman said, "now do either of you know where the key is?"

"Right over there," Supergirl said as she pointed to the corner at the woman's left.

"Thanks," she said before going over and grabbing the key.

She then went back and unlocked the door. She was about to just drop the key when Kara stopped her.

"Way to dense to just drop it," Kara said before taking the key from the woman and setting it down gently.

"Oops…well at least you stopped me," the woman said.

"What's your name anyways?" Victor asked.

"Do you want my real name or codename?"

"Both," Kara and Victor said at the same time.

"My full name?" the woman asked, receiving a nod from them in response. "Princess Regina Elizabeth Aldanna and my codename is Galatea."

"Princess as in name or title?" Nano asked.

"Title, I'm 18 and my dad is the totalitarian dictator of the COR."

"The COR's a dictatorship!?" Nano asked shocked.

"It just means that my dad has absolute power, not that he's evil or genocidal," Regina said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey guys," Laura said as the rest of the team got to them, "are we going in or is the plan to freeze to death? If so, then wait two minutes, a blizzard's on its way."

"She means open the God damn door so we can go inside," Jason said as he tried to push the unlocked door open.

"Let me," Kara said as she easily pushed open the door, causing Jason to fall face first onto the floor of the fortress.

Everyone walked inside to see that the fortress was largely untouched. Kara turned around to go close and lock the door behind them. Andrew looked around at what was here and stopped when he spotted a giant chess set with some of Superman's allies and enemies on it. Trixie also looked around and noticed something strange.

Off in the corner was a statue of Superboy. Last she checked Superman didn't have one of him. She went closer before sending out a telepathic echo wave. She stopped when it got back to her.

"It's a trap!" she shouted as Superboy started charging at Kara, and several SHIELD soldiers ambushed them.

Galatea jumped in front of Jason as several troopers started shooting at him. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of her and onto the floor. A few of the rounds had hit her mask and she took off the ripped up item.

"Rebreather's better for that anyway," Regina said before flying into one of the SHIELD agents. "The fortress shields power ring energy signatures. Get in the fight."

Immediately Carol and Hal slipped on their rings and their outfits changed into the uniforms, Carol's snow gear became her pink Star Sapphire outfit, and Hal's snow gear became his Lantern uniform **[Hal's uniform is based on his Injustice standard outfit]**.

"Lantern!" one of the SHIELD agents shouted as several of them pulled out paintball guns.

"Umm…are they threatening us with paintball guns?" Regina asked as she held Superboy as Kara punched him.

The agents holding the paintball guns started firing at Hal. He rolled his eyes before noticing what color the paint hitting him was.

"Oh shit," he said as he looked down at yellow splatters on his suit.

"So they repainted you outfit, get over it," Galatea said as she threw Superboy towards Supergirl.

"I would if yellow didn't fuck with the ring," Hal said as he took cover.

"Really, the color yellow? That's the stupidest weakness I have ever heard of," Regina said as she grabbed a random agent, pulled out his gun, and proceeded to use him as a meatshield while she shot at other agents.

"Yeah, well what's your weakness?"

"Magic can hurt and possibly kill me, and a power nullifier can temporarily take away my powers," Regina said as she dropped the now useless corpse of the former SHIELD agent.

"She's got you beat their Green," Carol said as she created pink laser canons before firing them at the agents.

"Yeah…well…crap…whatever," Hal said as he managed to construct a mini-gun.

As he started firing, Laura and Kirika jumped the agents form behind. They sliced trough they're weapons before gutting, stabbing, and breaking their necks. Laura did the same move that Regina did earlier, and used a nearby SHIELD agent as a bullet sponge while using his assault rifle to shoot other agents. Laura dropped him and nodded at Kirika. She then turned around only to get a shout from Kirika and get slammed into by a thrown Galatea. Kirika was slammed into by a thrown Supergirl.

"Ouch," Regina said as she helped Laura get up.

The looked towards Superboy to see him standing there, slightly out of breath. Laura sniffed the air and got a scent of happiness from Regina. She looked at her only to receive a wink in response. Superboy was about to charge when he suddenly fell to his knees. Behind him stood Red Hood holding up a container with green kryptonite in it.

"Can you believe that Clark keeps the very stuff that can kill him in a box in the living room?" Jason asked as he knocked out the weakened Superboy before closing the box.

Laura looked over at Kirika to see her helping Kara get up. Laura looked back at Galatea to see that she was walking over to a dying agent. She couldn't talk, but Regina only wanted to say something to her.

"You did your job well, rest in peace," she said as the agent died.

Regina closed the agents eyes and crossed her arms over her chest before rigor mortis set in. She then removed her mask and went to one knee.

"Hades, accept her into Elysium, a warrior such as her deserves that much," Galatea said before getting up.

"You believe in Greek mythology?" Laura asked, curious about the team's new ally.

"No, I'm a Patronist. I believe that all deities ever created by any people are real, and that they are a transsentient race," Regina said as she put her mask back on.

"I assume your religion is called Patronist because you have a patron god?" Kirika asked.

"Got it in one," Regina said as she spotted a piece of paper. "Ok, since when does SHIELD leave notes out in the open?"

"That's what we came here to find," Andrew said as he grabbed the note and pulled out the others.

He put the last note in position and the map finally showed on the back. He looked at it, and recognized it as New York's sewer system. The map showed the part of the sewers that was directly beneath Times Square.

"Looks like we're going to New York," Andrew said before looking at Galatea. "So are you coming with?"

"Sure, why not?" She said as everyone go into vehicles or began flying off.

Superboy woke up to find that the Renegades were gone, and the SHIELD agents were either dead or unconscious. He started waking up the unconscious agents as those who were waking up themselves continued searching for weapons to use against Superman.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Sol System, Terra Nova, Sewer system under Times Square:

"Ok, now what," Galatea asked as another wall slide open.

Since they got into the sewer, the team had had to deal with defense turrets. There were flame throwers, mini-guns, and a few missile turrets. Apparently half of the 'Junior League' had gone with Cap, while the other half had sided with Stark.

"No one move!" a soldier ordered.

Laura looked at the man's uniform. It was easily determined to be based off of Cap's, but was more militarized. The gun in his hands was painted red and looked like a COR SIR. Kara put her hands up while the rest of the team did the same.

"Everybody, stand down," someone both Kirika and Laura recognized said from behind the soldier.

"Summers," Kirika said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Scott," Laura said as she looked at Kirika.

"Long story, short version is he's a bad guy for me."

Laura shrugged before following the rest of the team into the Resistance base.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Metropolis, Lex Corp main building:

"Mr. Wallace? Mr. Luther will see you now," Luther's secretary, Mercy, said as she held the door open for him.

"It's Doctor, not mister," Wallace said as he stepped through the door, followed by his own 'secretary.'

He took a seat in the chair in front of Luther's desk. Luther himself was still facing out the window, looking over Metropolis. Wallace cleared his throat and Luther turned around.

"So, Dr. Wallace," Luther said. "I have been told that you could be a valuable business partner. Tell my why within the minute, and I may consider it."

"Why tell you when I can show you? Lillian," Wallace said as he motioned his secretary forward, "show Mr. Luther why he needs me as a business partner."

"Of course doctor," his secretary said before looking at Luther and changing.

The holographic image around her dissolved and revealed a Sentinel infiltration unit. It looked at Dr. Wallace to get permission to continue. He waved to go on and it changed its hands into wrist blades. It changed them back before morphing its hands into laser guns. It morphed them back into hands and activated its camouflage system, turning invisible. It reappeared, hovering in mid air.

"And what's keeping me from killing you, disabling and studying the mech, and then selling as my own?" Luther asked as Mercy moved closer.

"I don't know…maybe the other Sentinel hovering outside your window?" the infiltration Sentinel said. Luther turned around to see multiple combat variant Sentinels hovering outside and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"I'm impressed," Luther said as he motioned for Mercy to sit back down. "Now how much do I need to pay you?"

"Just get me supplies, and I will have you running the market on robotic warfare. And as a show of good faith, I'll have the Sentinels help you take down this…Justice League."

"How will these be any better than any other attempts?"

"My Sentinels can scan and use any and all powers, adapt to overcome any power, and have their own low level AIs in them."

"Of course, infiltration variants like myself, have a more sophisticated AI," the sentinel with them said as it reengaged its hologram.

"But your combat capabilities are lower than the combat grade Sentinels, Lillian," Dr. Wallace said to Lillian.

"Why is that Sentinel named Lillian?" Lex asked.

"Lillian was my sister's name…until mutants killed her," Dr. Wallace said as he walked over to the window.

Lillian stuck her tongue out at Mercy, saying that she was better than her. Mercy flipped her off in response.

"I would like to hear about this," Luther said as Mercy clenched her fists and started walking towards Lillian, "but not somewhere that a fight is about to happen."

"Of course," Dr. Wallace said as they left and Lillian and Mercy started fighting each other.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, New York sewer system, Resistance HQ:

"So…your dad, if he's in a bad mood, will possibly attack all of us if he finds out you're helping?" Jason asked.

"No, he'd just ground my and have me stuck on the Pillar of Autumn, that's the entire COR's flagship, for about a month," Galatea said as she drank more of her water.

"…So that's good right?" Kara asked.

"Well…he might punch Andrew in the gut, but he won't kill of harm him to badly."

"Or I might just tell you to ask next time," a man says from behind them.

Everyone spins around to see a man in black and silver camo pants, black combat boots, an open black and silver jacket, a black shirt, and with grey and black hair **[Like Mr. Fantastic]**, leaning against the wall. He was of Mexican decent and he had a small beard and mustache, and brown eyes. Suddenly the door opened and a woman who looked like a grown up and blonde version of Regina walked in. Regina instantly started rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Regina asked the pair, who every one in the room was assuming were her parents.

"Your mother talked me into letting you continue with this group until you got bored of it."

"So don't screw it up Rea," the blonde woman said.

"I won't mom; have a little faith would ya?" Regina said.

"I have a little," the woman said as she and the man left the room.

"Well that was interesting, to say the least," Andrew said as the man teleported next to him.

"Almost forgot," he said before punching Andrew in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and making him double over. "Don't let my daughter do something like this next time, unless she has my permission."

"Noted," Andrew said as he regained his breathe.

The man nodded before teleporting out. Jason looked around for a bit before laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Jason said as he continued to laugh at Andrew.

"Shut up," Trixie said as she sent Jason flying across the room.

"Enough!" Cap shouted, making everyone stop what they were doing. "Now that that's done, Regina, are you going to stay and help?"

"Sure, why not," Regina said with a smile.

"_This should be interesting,"_ Laura and Kirika thought.

**Me: That's it for this chapter.**

**Regina: Just think about what'll happen if someone tries to kill me…who can anyway.**

**Me: I pity the poor soul who tries. Read and review, VR Commando ATA out!**


	7. Civil War Part 3a

**Me: Hello again readers. Here's the next chapter in the Civil War arc of X-23: The Renegades.**

**Trin: Aren't you forgetting something bro?**

**Me: Oh right, the images for the Renegades team (both during and after Civil War, and also their civilian outfits) are on my deviant art account. I go by the same name there as I do here, just with dashes instead of spaces.**

**Trixie: Don't you think you should have said that earlier?**

**Me: Whatever, on with the story!**

**Civil War Part 3a: Home Front part 1**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"[Comms/Radios/Intercoms]"

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Sol system, Terra Nova, New York City sewer system:

Though fugitives, the entire Rebel group still did what they did before the Civil War.

The members of the Renegades still in school still went to school, though the rivalry between Trixie and Megan was starting to get out of hand. With Regina now a part of the team, there was one more person there to help out, though she was labeled and entered as a senior. Conner, after seeing Regina helping to get Megan and Trixie under control, had actually started a fight with her. He saw it as Regina attacking Megan with Trixie's help. Unfortunately for Conner, and also unknown to him, Regina was a trained COR Arashakage commando **[deviant art journals for more details]**. The fight had ended quickly with Rea being victorious. Currently, Laura and Kirika had to deal with another fight between Trixie and Megan.

"You bitch!" Megan shouted after Trixie had called her a dumbass.

Rea wasn't near them at the time, as she had to sit through her history class. She was bored out of her mind since she already knew all of this. Home schooling from a father who could literally bring her to that time to learn what happened, and a photographic memory, did that.

Trixie stuck her tongue out at the red haired Martian and was surprised when she actually got punched. Trixie brought her hand to her nose to find that it was now broken and bleeding. She instantly became enraged and charged Megan with a yell, as this happened, Laura and Kirika got up to stop the fight before it got worse. As they grabbed Megan and Trixie and pulled them apart the teacher came back into the room. The rest of the class had stayed as far away from the two red heads as they could and most were recording the fight.

"What the hell is going on!?" the teacher shouted.

"Help would be appreciated," Laura said as Megan elbowed her in the face as an attempt to break Laura's hold.

Kirika was having similar problems with Trixie as she wanted to tear the Martian limb from limb. The teacher quickly grabbed Trixie and carried her to the principle's office as Laura and Kirika grabbed hold of one of Megan's arms and dragged her there. As the group was walking, they found Rea wondering the halls.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" the teacher asked her as they kept walking towards the office.

"My teacher let me out early. She said something about, 'why am I even in school.'" Regina said in an overly innocent voice.

"Well you're coming to the principle's office also to see if you're telling the truth."

Regina shrugged before following the group to the office. They got into the office to see Rea's father standing there. He didn't look happy about something. Rea could already guess what it was.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that he threw the first punch," Rea said to her father.

"You are?" the teacher asked.

"Alexander Aldanna, Regina's father. I wanted to know what happened during that fight between her and that Conner boy," Mr. Aldanna said.

"Forgive me if I don't shack your hand, but I have to deal with this first," the teacher said as another person came into the office.

"Mr. Jones, please control your daughter," the teacher said as he put down Trixie in front of Andrew.

"Of course…good to see you again Alex," Andrew said when he noticed Alexander (Legion).

"You to Andy," Legion said as the woman at the front desk called for Conner Kent.

Several minutes later, Conner walked into the office. Regina instantly glared at him while Conner, who always looked angry, just looked at her. He balled his fists as Rea cracked her neck.

"If you plan on staying here, you won't start a fight Rea," Alex said to his daughter before following the other parent into the main office.

Regina looked at her father and then to Conner before sighing.

"Yes sir," she said as she and Conner both sat down.

Unfortunately that only left two chairs that were right next to each other open. Megan and Trixie sat down in the two open seats. Trixie gave Megan a psychotic grin before pulling out a match and lighting it barely a centimeter from Megan's face.

"How 'bout a little fire scarecrow?" Trixie whispered to the nervous Martian.

"I can't believe you just made that reference," Regina whispered to her friend as Conner grabbed Trixie's hand and started to squeeze.

Trixie screamed as Rea punched Conner in the face to make him let go. Laura and Kirika quickly ran up and pulled Conner away from where Trixie and Rea were as Regina checked her friend's hand. Andrew burst out of the room and saw Trixie clutching her injured hand with Regina making sure it was ok.

"What the fuck happened to my daughter!?" Andrew shouted as Alex came out of the office behind him.

"Ask him," Regina said with ice in her voice as she glared at Conner.

Andrew ran over to Trixie to find that all but two of her fingers were broken. Suddenly the door to the office opened again and Clark Kent walked in.

"I heard that my son-…" Clark was interrupted by a punch from Andrew.

"Your son just broke my daughter's hand!" Andrew shouted as he grabbed Clark's shirt and continued to punch him in the face. Alex ran up and pealed his friend form Clark.

"He's not worth it," Alex said as he held back Andrew.

Two hours of swearing, punches, kicks, and one coffee maker being thrown later, the people inside the office were clamed down enough to talk, though they still were pissed with each other.

"So care to explain to me why your son decided that breaking my daughter's fingers would be a fun game?" Andrew asked as another person walked in.

"Hi, I'm Angelica Aldanna, Regina's mother," Angel said to the principle as she shook his hand. "Now can someone tell me what the fuck happened in here?"

As soon as she walked in, Angel had seen her husband with a bruise on his face, Andrew Jones with a black eye, a bruise on his face, a scratch from something on his arm, and a bloody nose, and Clark Kent with a bloody nose and a black eye. Some how, Andrew had managed to get his hands on Kryptonite and had used it during his and Clark's fight.

"Everything, babe," Alex said, trying to lighten up the mood in the room.

"Looks like it," Angel said in response to her husband's joke.

She walked over to Regina and noticed that her necklace was missing. Angel raised her eyebrow and Regina pointed to Megan. Angel looked over to see Regina's the cross of Rea's necklace stabbed into Megan's arm. The necklace part was snapped and swinging back and forth as blood dripped from the improvised shank. Angel turned back around and glared at her daughter. Regina then pointed to Trixie. Angel turned to look at Andrew's daughter to see Kirika pulling shards of glass out of the girl's arm, and bandages covering her right hand.

"_And here I thought the war wouldn't cause shit like this,"_ Angel thought to herself as she nodded to her daughter.

"I'm not sure how we need to proceed with this since one of our faculty members was also involved in this," the principle said as he looked at a Latina woman in a light grey business suit.

"Who started the fight?" Andrew and Angel asked.

"The fight between Mrs. Morse and Mrs. Jones was started by Mrs. Morse. Recordings of the incident from multiple students confirm that. And I believe the fight in here was started when the Kent boy broke Mrs. Jones' hand."

"So it was his fault? What about his and my daughter's fight?"

"Several people who saw it said that he started that fight as well, but your daughter stopped it quickly."

Another half hour later, all of them had avoided getting expelled, but Conner had been suspended, and Megan had to temporarily leave the cheer team. Regina was only given detention, since she had stopped the fight, and Trixie gotten out of everything, figuratively, unscathed.

"All right, return to class you five," the principle told Rea, Trixie, Laura, Kirika, and Megan.

"Yes sir," Trixie and Rea said as they left.

"Going," Megan said, still glaring at Trixie.

"Hi, sensei," Kirika said with a small bow.

"What?"

"It means yes teacher," Laura explained as she and her sister left.

Once they got out of the office, Laura and Kirika helped Trixie back to class, and Megan walked ahead of them. Trixie kept glaring at Megan, and Laura was concerned that she might start throwing objects at her. Kirika was concerned that Trixie's powers might cause them to be the things thrown. After another hour of classes, everyone went home. Apparently Logan had told Mariko about Kirika, and the Japanese woman had decided that they needed someone to be there to make it seem like they were somewhat normal. As a result, Mariko had moved to Terra Nova and had bought a large house for them.

Kirika and Laura turned off their motorcycles and started walking to the door when it opened to reveal Mariko. Their mother had a smile on her face that let them know she knew of how they helped at school.

"So I heard how you two helped the teachers stop a fight," she said to them.

"Two fights actually, and both involved the teams," Kirika said.

"So what is going on, they can't keep the war happening everywhere else?"

"Most likely the usual rivalry between our teams has been increased as a result of the war," Laura said as she and Kirika got inside.

"Well at least no one there is idiotic enough to show who they are," Mariko said as she locked the door behind them.

"Not any more at least," Kirika said as she and Laura set their stuff down.

Kirika brought out their homework as Laura went to the kitchen. Kirika looked at her sister and saw her grab a beer before heading to the couch. She turned on the TV and saw what was new about the War.

"[Today, warrants were issued for the arrest of several Terra Nova heroes. Terra Firma heroes are still not able to be arrested, as they are either able to evade arrest, or their identities are not known by multiple heroes. The arresting of heroes has raised concerns, as Terra Nova has multiple extraterrestrial enemies,]" the reporter said. "[A COR representative has told us that the issue will resolve itself shortly, and they would not be intervening.]"

"_Wonder what they mean by 'will resolve itself?'"_ Laura thought to herself when the television suddenly turned off.

Laura looked behind her to see Kirika holding the remote and with her keys in hand. Laura nodded before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. Just before they left, Mariko stopped them to ask where they were going. Kirika said team stuff as Laura said nowhere. Mariko nodded before heading back upstairs.

Kirika and Laura got on their bikes before driving off towards the Renegades HQ. Suddenly Laura and Kirika got a message that said when they had their uniforms they needed to go to the Junior League's HQ. Ten minutes of driving later they were inside the base. They walked over to where their suits were and found a box with a note.

"'Thought you guys could use some better equipment, signed Trixie,'" Kirika read off the note as Laura opened the box.

Inside was a new suit for both of them. Laura's had more of a commando style, while Kirika's remained relatively the same as before. Kirika found that neither suit had masks, so she assumed that they either use their old ones or none at all. Laura grabbed her mask and put it on. Kirika just tossed hers.

They got back on the bikes and started heading towards the Junior Leagues HQ. Ten minutes of driving later and they were at Mt. Justice. Laura got off her bike and popped out her claws as she spotted someone in red armor firing an LMG at Superboy. Another person in grey armor was firing a mini-gun at Wonder Girl. Then she saw someone that made her start wondering what was going on. Captain America was with them, and fighting along side the two men in armor. Laura looked at Kirika who shrugged before going to help Cap.

"Saber, Talon, you two are late," the man in red armor said in a familiar voice.

"Hood?" Kirika asked as she sent a kick into Aqualad's side.

"Yeah, now a little help over here, I don't have Kryptonite rounds."

Laura instantly swung a foot at Superboy. The Kryptonian clone turned around to see the mutant clone attacking him. He readied himself to fight back when a green knife went into his arm.

"I do have a Kryptonite knife though," Jason said as he released the blade, leaving it in Superboy's shoulder.

Jason then punched him twice, knocking him out, before pulling the blade out. He turned around to see Megan flying at him. Before she could reach him, Regina flew by and grabbed her before spinning once and throwing her towards the ground. As she was getting up, Shadow teleported behind her and slammed her head into the ground.

Laura ran over to Cap to see what was going on, but had to stop when Blue Beetle and Nano slammed into the ground in front of her. Both armored heroes formed their arms into cannons and started firing at each other. Laura went around them and saw Regina actually taking damage from Wonder Girl. She continued running and saw Trixie and Megan just standing there. Laura walked up to Megan and tripped her immobile body, hoping that that did something on the psychic field.

She was about to move forward again when Kirika was thrown into her. Both girls picked themselves up to see three Atlantians heading towards them. Laura looked at Kirika and nodded her head. Kirika grabbed her sister's wrists, spun several times, and threw her at the three attackers. Laura brought down the two male Atlantians while Kirika had to deal with the female Atlantian. Suddenly the arms of the three attackers started glowing and they began using magic to attack again. Laura looked at Kirika, who nodded her head towards Cap.

"Good luck sis," Laura said before running towards the Captain.

Kirika turned back to face the three Atlantians as two of them charged towards her. The third stayed in the back as she continuously threw magic blasts at Kirika. Kirika blocked the water swords that Aqualad had created as the other used magic to send her back. Kirika looked back up to see Regina throw Wonder Girl into Supergirl, who then slammed her into the ground. Regina saw Kirika and looked back at Kara before pointing to Kirika. Kara nodded and flew down to help as Regina continued to fight Wonder Girl. Kirika looked back at the Atlantians and started fighting alongside Supergirl.

Reality DCMU1, Dimension a1, Sol System, Bridge of COR Dreadnaught Mars, Terra Nova orbit:

"I'm telling you, something's coming towards us," the human navigation officer said.

"The LADAR says it's the size of a pebble, I don't think we need to be concerned," the Turian weapons officer replied.

"Anything traveling at hyperspace is dangerous to ships, no matter its size," the Sangheili Shipmaster and XO said.

"Well where's the Captain? She needs to know about this," the Nabooian communications officer said.

"I'm right here," the Captain said, causing the com officer to spin around.

"Captain Keyes, ma'am."

"Will it hit us?" Miranda asked as she walked to the LADAR screen.

"Radar says it will, but our shields will survive the impact…if they're at full charge," the navigation officer said.

"How long?"

"About…oh shit, ten seconds!"

"Divert all noncritical system power!" Miranda shouted as the ships alarm began blaring through the intercoms.

"Impact in 3…2…1…what the hell?" the navigation officer said when nothing happened.

"What just happened?" Miranda asked as one of the ship's SPARTAN IVs walked in.

"Not sure. It's like it just phased through the ship."

"Scan data bases, what could do that in this reality?"

"Ma'am, energy spike coming from one of the Trooper quarters."

"Who's room?"

"Sergeant Avery Jenkins, Spec Ops Nano Division," the com officer said.

"On screen…I can't believe I just said that," Miranda said.

"Well we do need to see what's going on…wait…where's the Sergeant?" the SPARTAN asked.

The bridge crew looked up to see an empty room that a green light was fading from. There was no sign that Jenkins had been in there except for a messy bed. Miranda switched the image to infrared and got a residual signature, but not an actual signature.

"Ares, where the hell is Sergeant Jenkins?" Miranda asked the ship's AU.

"I'm not detecting Sergeant Jenkins anywhere on the ship…or in this system for that matter," Ares said as he appeared on his pedestal.

"Where is his IFF signature?"

"…Guardian space. And I mean the Green Lantern corps Guardians. Oa to be exact," the AI said with a bit of annoyance.

"Get me High Commander Legion, now!" Miranda shouted as the screen changed to show the High Commander's face. "Sir, we have a problem."

**Me: Yeah, this chapter's being turned into two.**

**Trin: You do still have to explain the fight at Mt. Justice.**

**Me: You mean give the reason. I don't have to explain anything, I just have to say why.**

**Deadpool: Where am I?**

**Me: You'll be introduced when I introduce the Hero Hunters.**

**Trin: There wasn't any group, they were just mercs like Wilson.**

**Me: Well I'm making a group. Read and review, VR Commando ATA out!**


End file.
